Life Through The Muggle Music
by ShoefoneWeasley
Summary: Drabbles upon drabbles of our favorite characters living their lives through our favorite music. There will be romance, tears, laughter, and more. As long as there is music, these stories may never end. :) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the song titles used as chapter names.
1. Ch 1 - Everything Has Changed

**Everything Has Changed  
><strong>_by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran_

"I was having an absolutely horrible day. I'd woken up early to study for my Charms test since I'd fallen asleep the night before without even touching the book. I packed up my book bag, headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, and studied for a solid hour. My last grade in the class was lower than I was used to, and I refused to let that happen again.

"Many of my friends came in and sat around me, trying to talk about everything under the sky, but I refused to listen. It wasn't just about the test, now that I think about it. Fifth year O. were approaching fast and I seemed to be the only fifth year Gryffindor worried about them. I loved my friends, but I wasn't going to let them bring me down with their nonchalant ways while I was trying to make something of myself.

"Anyway, once I was finished with my breakfast I was off to Charms class, prepared for the worst. But the worst was not what I expected. Nope. The worst was _worse_. I walked all the way across campus to find out class for the day was cancelled and that the test would be the next day. Now what is worse than that, you may be asking yourself. It began to rain. And by rain, I mean a flood had come.

"So once again, I was having an absolutely horrible day and it wasn't even noon. I was cold, soaked, and miserable. Not to mention my book bag felt as though it weighed a thousand galleons. I didn't care if my other classes weren't cancelled. I only wanted to go back to my dorm, take a long hot shower, and sleep the rest of the day.

"I trudged up the moving stairs, praying that they wouldn't choose that moment to randomly move and strand me on a different floor. I finally made it up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but then it hit me: I'd completely forgotten the password to get into the common room.

"I was so fed up and angry that I threw down my book bag and yelled the loudest, rudest swear word at the top of my lungs. I managed to make a few paintings around me blush by yelling such a word, but I didn't care. All I could do was wait for someone to come say the password for me. For the first time that morning, luck was on my side because not even five minutes later, I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"It was a boy in my year. I didn't know him very well, but I did know him and in that moment, I couldn't have been happier to see him. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and she swung open the door. As I tried to hurry before the door shut, I noticed a shadow looming over me. I looked up and there was the boy.

"To this day, I still can't describe very well how my feelings completely changed when I saw his face. He had the kindest blue eyes, adorable freckles, and such a warm smile. My stomach felt so full of butterflies as I watched him watch me. He bent down next to me, looked me in my eyes, and simply said, 'Hello.'

"I smiled for the first time that morning, a true smile, and said, 'Hi.'

"'Would you like me to help you with your books?'

"I only nodded as he grabbed the heavier soggy ones. I put the smaller ones back in my bag. He stood up first, then offered me his hand and helped me up. He let me go into the common room first and then came in behind me. He set my books on a table and once again, we smiled widely at each other, the noise of our fellow housemates not at all bothering us.

"I wanted to talk to him, to say just about anything so he would speak to me again. But as I opened my mouth, we heard a friend of his call his name. He turned around to the speaker and said, 'I'll be there in a moment!' He turned back to me and said, 'Where you going to say something?'

"Whatever I wanted to say had left my mind, so all I said was, 'Thank you for helping me with my books.'

"'It was my pleasure.' And then he was off.

"I went back to my room, set my books out to dry, and sat on my bed to think. I'd seen this boy plenty of times over the last five years. We had classes together, we had most of the same friends. I couldn't understand why I was JUST beginning to feel like… like he was special. Like he was an incredible person I never got the chance to know. The butterflies were back in my stomach, but they were the beautiful kind. It was as though they were telling me I would be able to make up for lost time.

"All I knew was that I wanted to know him better.

"I showered and took a nap, and even in my dreams all I could see where those blue eyes and freckles and his smile. Suddenly, O. didn't feel like my top priority. I awoke around noon and instantly thought of going to eat. He was bound to be there, and I really wanted to see him again. But of course, once I was down there and seated, I saw he was nowhere to be found. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed.

"I tried again during dinner, but he still wasn't there. I hoped to run into him at random as I walked back to Gryffindor Tower, but no such luck. My hope of seeing him again that day was almost gone… that is, until I walked into our common room and saw him sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"And he was the only one in there.

"I don't know about you, but I took this as a sign from the universe to go and talk to him. My nerves were going crazy as I slowly approached him, but I was determined to get this over with.

"Our eyes met again when he looked towards me and I felt a smile attack my face. Before I could say anything, he was out of his seat and standing in front of me. 'Hi. I was hoping to run into you again today.'

"'You were?' I asked.

"'Yes. This may come off as strange, but I… well, I realized today that we've been housemates for years, and yet I don't know anything about you except your name.' He took my hand and said, 'I would… uh… love to get to know you better, as long as that's alright with you.'

"My heart was beating faster than ever as I gently squeezed his hand and said, 'I'd like nothing better.'

"He stepped a few inches back, held out his hand in a shaking position, and said, "Well then, I'd like to re-introduce myself, Miss Prewett. My name is Arthur Weasley.' It was then that I knew that everything had changed.

"And that, children, is the story of how I met your father."

**A/N: I've been OBSESSED with How I Met Your Mother for like the past five months (I'm only on season six), so as soon as this idea came to me, I already knew what the last line of the story would be. Just curious, are there any other Potterheads out there who love this show or is it just me?**

**Also, I'm really not sure if I interpreted "Everything Has Changed" right, but I tried my best. I'm just happy I could get a first generation story out of it since I'm so use to writing second generation stories. :D**


	2. Ch 2 - Lucy

_Warning: This fan fiction contains the abortion of a Weasley grandchild. Please do not read if you are sensitive of this subject._

**Lucy  
><strong>_by Skillet_

March 14, 2015

In the early hours of the cool March morning, Percy Weasley quietly left his small cottage and began walking along the road, carrying a dozen red roses. _Lucy will love these_, he thought to himself. _It's been so long since I've given her roses._

Percy continued walking a few miles until he saw the gates he'd become so familiar with over the last four years. He walked through them and slowly approached his spot. He didn't have to search for it. He knew it by heart. He leaned on his knees into the dewy grass and wiped away the leaves on the gravestone.

Lucy Elaine Weasley  
>March 14, 2010<br>She's living in the sky with diamonds

It was her birthday, or at least what was supposed to be her birthday. Her due date. March 14, 2010. Percy and his wife Audrey refused to put the date of her death on the grave because the pain was just too much. Maybe people who saw the grave would become confused on why there was only one date, but Percy and Audrey didn't care. All that mattered was that they knew what the date stood for.

"Happy Birthday, darling," Percy said. He laid the bundle of flowers on his daughter's grave and sighed. "You're five years old today. I hope you don't mind spending the morning with Daddy. I just came to talk for a while, if that's okay with you."

Percy could almost hear what he imagined to be Lucy's sweet and tender voice saying _Of course I want to spend it with you, Daddy!_ It only made Percy smile.

"Things are going well at home. Your mum and I were both lucky to have gotten a promotion at our works. Your sister Molly is counting down the months until she's at Hogwarts. She's so bloody excited to be starting with your cousins Louis and James." He let loose a small laugh. "Molly has always been a little tomboy since she's grown up with those two. A little rebel as well. I worry for her when she gets to Hogwarts, but I'm sure she'll be okay. Lucy, your big sister is so smart. You'd be so proud of her. She's wants Gryffindor, but I'm sure she'll be in Ravenclaw."

Percy stopped as he thought about what he was saying. He stared at the gravestone of his youngest daughter. There he was, bragging about his oldest daughter's life when Lucy would never get to experience a life of her own.

All because of a horrible decision he and Audrey made.

He touched the carving in the stone and felt the tears as they rolled down his cheeks. "Oh Lucy… I'm so sorry for what we did to you. We were so desperate at the time… We couldn't afford to raise both you and Molly. Of course there was adoption, but…" Percy sobbed harder as the next words were said. "Your mother and I couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking care of you when you were ours. You were our baby!"

Percy's hands covered his face as the body-aching sobs became deeper. He felt shame spread throughout his entire body as he thought back to that horrible day. He and his wife were so selfish back then…

"It's so hard to live with myself knowing that our selfish choices took your life, Lucy," Percy whispered. "Sorry isn't enough. These bloody roses aren't enough. But it's all I can give you… I'm so sorry, Lucy…"

"Daddy?"

Percy turned around to see Molly II walking towards him. He swallowed hard. Neither he nor Audrey had ever mentioned a word to her about her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the girl softly.

Molly sat next to her father in the damp grass and pulled her coat tighter around her body. "I know about Lucy, Daddy."

At this point, Percy didn't know what to say or do. He could only stare at her. "You heard everything?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, but I knew about her before this."

"How?"

"She was in my dream last night."

Percy's mouth fell open. "How is that possible?"

Molly shrugged. "I've no idea. But she was there. Well, I guess it's better to say I was in her personal heaven." With that, Molly began to explain her dream.

"We were still in our cottage. I was lying in my room when I heard a child's laughter coming from downstairs. I was curious, so I decided to go down and see who was there. When I got down there, I saw you and Mum playing with a little girl. She looked to be about five years old. She had the biggest smile on her face as she walked over and introduced herself to me. Lucy Elaine Weasley."

"Describe her to me," Percy said.

"She was a cross between you and Mum," Molly replied. "She had that unmistakable Weasley ginger hair. It was long and flowing and hanging down her back. She had Mum's hazel eyes with flecks of green. She was such a beautiful little girl.

"She told me she was my younger sister. I asked what happened to her and she only said that it wasn't her time to be born. But she told me to tell you that she forgives you and Mum for what happened, and that she still loves you."

Percy's heart swelled when those words were said. _She forgives me. Lucy forgives me_.

"Daddy," Molly said, laying her head on her father's shoulder. "Lucy told me to follow you this morning. She wanted me to tell you that she loves the flowers you bring her ever year and that you don't have to apologize anymore." She ran a thumb over his cheek and wiped away a tear. "So please don't cry. You're forgiven. And I forgive you too, and I love you. Just please don't cry."

"Telling me not to cry only makes me cry harder," Percy said, which made Molly giggle. Percy sniffed and wiped his nose. "I don't feel I deserve happiness for what happened to Lucy. But knowing that she forgives me makes it just a little easier to move on." He kissed the top of his oldest daughter's head and they both continued to stare at the gravestone.

"I don't know how, but I'm coming here with you next year," Molly said.

Percy chuckled. "Maybe we can find a way to sneak you out of Hogwarts."

"I could always just ask nicely."

"Good luck with that."

Molly laughed. "We must bring Mum too. I'm sure it's hard on her… but if I let her know what Lucy said, maybe she'll come."

Percy wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her closer. "Yeah… yeah, I'm sure she'll come once you tell her. It'll be nice to have the family together."

Once again, Percy could hear Lucy's young and innocent voice in his head. She giggled and said _That's all I want, Daddy. I want our family to be together._

**A/N: It took me a year to decide if I would actually write this or not. I'm pro-life all the way and can't stand the thought of abortion, but I love Skillet and this song, and I really felt that I could make a decent story out of it. Please forgive me for killing an innocent Weasley grandchild.**


	3. Ch 3 - Bowling Ball

**Bowling Ball  
><strong>_by Superchic(k)_

My friends warned me of him. They warned me multiple times, but I didn't listen. I never listened. And because I was hard-headed, stubborn, and even a little desperate, I had my heart truly broken for the first time in my life.

I'd only known Zacharias Smith for a few months before a mutual friend of ours decided we would be a cute couple. He was about a year younger than me, but he had so much more experience than I ever would, so I was incredibly shocked that he was interested in me. It just didn't seem possible.

But it _was_ possible. He _did_ like me. I'd never thought of him as more than a friend before, but because of the fact that he was the first boy to show interest in me since year three, I was more than willing to give it a try.

My friends didn't like him. They knew of his reputation and saw right through him, saying he wasn't good news. He played with girls' feelings and he would only play with mine as well.

"Do you really believe he'll change and get better?" my friend and roommate, Mandy Brocklehurst, asked me.

I was so blinded by what I thought was love. "You have to give him a chance."

"We gave him a chance!" my other friend and roommate, Lisa Turpin, cried. "He's bad news! I don't want to see him hurt you. You can do so much better than him."

"You just don't know him like I do," I said quietly.

Before Lisa could reply to this statement, Mandy stopped her. "Don't waste your breath anymore. Padma, do not say we didn't warn you. We tried. And you know what? When he breaks your heart, the only thing I will say is 'I told you so.'"

My feelings were hurt as these words were said. Mandy, Lisa, and I had been roommates for six years, making them two of my very best friends. How could they say such things? They were supposed to be happy for me!

And yet, when Zacharias dumped me during the middle of dinner in the Great Hall, I welcomed their I-told-you-so's with open arms.

The next day, I sat under my favorite tree by the Great Lake and continued my crying fest, feeling like the lowest form of scum there was. I hated myself for becoming the type of girl I promised to never be. The bubble-headed dimwit who gave her all to a boy she barely knew.

I kept completely still as I heard voices going through some of the trees behind me. I couldn't tell who the voices belonged to and I didn't care. I wanted absolutely no human contact for the next few hours.

"Hi Padma!"

I yelped in fear at the voice that seemed to have come from nowhere. I heard light laughter as Dean Thomas appeared from behind my tree and took a seat next to me.

"You arse," I said as I shook my head and shoved him, which only made him laugh harder. "What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes, in-between classes, I come out here and draw my surroundings," he said as he pulled out a sketch pad and pencil. "I make special trips out here before going to Potions. Keeps me calm so I don't have to put up with Snape's sass. Hope you don't mind the company."

"Actually, um… I was just leaving. I'll see you later."

"Wait."

Dean gently grabbed my arm before I could stand up and leave. "How are you doing?" he asked.

I knew he was referring to the breakup. He was there and witnessed everything just like everyone else did. I wiped away my tears, but I refused to look at him. "I'm well. I'm better than yesterday." I attempted to leave once again, but he wouldn't let go of my arm.

"You're not okay. I know you're not."

An unwanted sob escaped from my throat as the tears fell faster than before.

"Talk to me, Padma. I'm here to listen."

"It's such a long story. You have a class to go to."

"Like I care about missing class," Dean said as I finally turned and looked at him. "You need a friend to listen to you, so start talking."

And so it began. I started from the beginning, reliving every detail. I felt my heart flutter as I told him of our first kiss. It was so awkward and nothing more than a quick peck, but even after our second and third kiss, which were both relatively much longer, I quickly labeled the first one as the best kiss of my life.

I told Dean about the day before. A few hours after the showdown in the Great Hall, Zacharias told me he had made a big mistake. He wanted me to accept his apology and take him back. While I did accept his apology (for the seventh hundred time), I couldn't take him back. Not yet.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Dean exclaimed. "He embarrassed you in front of the whole school yesterday! Surely you can't want him back after a stunt like that!"

I shrugged as I turned my attention back towards the lake. "I know he's wrong for me. I know now that he plays with girls' feelings and is full of crap up to his neck. But… but I can't help the way I feel about him. I can't forget about how he made me feel when he wasn't a jerk. I felt wanted. I felt beautiful. I want to feel that way again and that's why I need him."

There was only silence between us. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes as I thought of how stupid I must have sounded. "I'm pathetic. I know this. So please, just do what everyone else has done and say 'I told you so' already."

A whole minute passed by before Dean finally said anything. "You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head."

I opened my eyes and looked at my Gryffindor friend. There was a type of seriousness on his face that I had never seen before. His words confused me. "What?"

"You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head," Dean repeated, "which means not at all."

"Wha… what is a bowling ball?"

"Well, it's a heavy object that Muggles… you know what, that doesn't matter right now," he said as he began flipping through pages of his sketch pad. "My point is that you can't sit around and wait on this loser to change because he's not. He's always going to be the… the… Prince of Man-Whore-Land, and he's only going to break your heart over and over again.

"You're willing to give yourself away to this arse because of momentary lustful feelings he gives you. But after that's over, he's only going to put you down. He's always going to check out other girls."

Finally settling on a page in his sketch pad, he turned towards me and said, "You're a Ravenclaw, Padma. You're smart enough to know not to settle for a prick like Zacharias Smith. You don't need him to make you feel beautiful. You already are." He then tore the page out and handed it to me.

A small gasp fell from my lips as I took the drawing in my hand. I assumed it was my twin Parvati at first, but once I saw the blue and silver tie, I knew it was me. And it really was beautiful.

In the drawing, I sat against my tree next to the lake, just like any other day. Dean managed to capture my smile, which brought out such happiness in my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I was that happy and joyous.

"Dean…" I whispered, but I knew he heard me. "Oh my goodness. This is so lovely."

"Just like you are," he whispered back. I pried my eyes from the drawing to look back at him, watching as his smile lit up his chocolate brown eyes. "Keep this picture. Please. When you feel as low as you did a few minutes ago, look at this picture and let it remind you of who you really are. And I know you don't know what a bowling ball is, but just know that it is really heavy and you do not want it dropped on your head."

I laughed at him as a new set of tears formed in my eyes. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his skinny, tall build, choking on my words in an effort to say thank you. But Dean knew what I meant. Somehow, he just understood me. His tight squeeze back was all I needed to help me through my first – and last – heartbreak.

**A/N: Hmmm… I don't think I meant to head in the direction of a possible Dean/Padma relationship. But hey, if it's going there, I definitely don't mind it. ;)**


	4. Ch 4 - Nothing

_Disclaimer: This is an AU of what happened the night Lily and James Potter were murdered._

**Nothing  
><strong>_by The Script_

October 31, 1981

I stumble out of our local pub with Mulciber and Avery on each side of me, piss drunk and tripping over our own two feet. Tonight is a night of celebration, for tonight, Lily Potter will be all mine.

No. Not Potter. I spit at that disgusting name.

_Evans._ Tonight, Lily _Evans_ will be all mine.

"Snape, you're wasted," I hear a voice say to me, but I can't tell who it belongs to.

"Your mother is wasted," I reply, my words slurring and head swimming. I grab onto a nearby railing for support while my fellow Death Eaters continue to laugh at my drunken stupor.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sevvy-boy!" Avery yells as he slaps me on the back, slamming me against the railing. "I'm sure you want to be a bit presentable for your little, ah… _shindig _tonight!" The laughs turn into cackling and coughing as he and Mulciber proceed with their walking, leaving me to gain my balance back by myself.

I reach into my front pocket to make sure the small potion bottle is unharmed. I hold it up into the moonlight and watch as the mother-of-pearl sheen colored potion swirls around the bottom, light blue and silver wisps floating towards the top. I pop the cork and take another whiff of the Amortentia, every aroma reminding me of my sweet Lily Evans.

Fresh white lilies, as pure and beautiful as she is.

Fields of tall grass and hay, just like the grassy fields we would lie in during our childhood.

Chocoballs, our favorite sweets to share during our long rides to and from Hogwarts.

I cork the bottle once more and reflect upon my foolproof plan as I walk towards the other two. Once the Dark Lord has murdered Potter and that bloody infant son of his, I will find Lily in her cottage and erase her memories of Potter all together. I'll then give her the love potion, making her mine. I already have more bottles set up, patiently waiting their turn to help Lily and I have the happy life I always imagined we'd had.

"…completely foolish to obsess for so long…"

Mulciber's statement hits me hard as I clear my thoughts and zone in on this conversation. "What are you blabbing about?" I ask.

"You, of course!" Mulciber replies as he and Avery suddenly turn towards me, spit flying with every word. "You're love for this broad is ridiculous!"

"Do not call her broad," I say quietly, my hand automatically going for my wand. "I won't stand to hear you speak of her in such a way."

"You don't like the truth, do ya, eh?" he says as he steps closer, hovering just a few inches above me. "You're pathetic, Snape. Using a love potion on a Mudblood?"

My grip tightens around my wand. "Do. Not. Call her. A Mudblood."

Mulciber is finally so close to my face that I can smell the firewhiskey on his breath and see the drool hanging from his lip. "If the name fits, use it. What sense does it make to drug her, huh? She's never going to really love you back, ya know. She'll just be a shell full of pseudo obsession for you. None of it genuine. Yeah, you'll live a fine life, Sevvy-boy."

Before I can make sense of my actions, I have Mulciber by the neck and pushed against a brick wall, my wand pressed against his neck. "You don't understand!" I yell. "You'll never understand! None of you will! It makes perfect sense!" I lean in close and whisper, "I could kill you. I could kill you _right now_ and no one would care. Not a soul, I tell you."

"Stop this!" Avery yells as he pulls me away from his best friend. I watch as Mulciber falls to the ground, gasping for air. "Are you two mad? I know we've all had too much to drink tonight-"

"No!" I yell back, stumbling once again as I try to keep my balance. "I'm finished with you bastards! I'm off to take what is rightfully mine. Then we will see who is laughing!"

Before either of the men can say another word, I am off to the Godric's Hollow, disappearing via Apparition.

._.

I fall as soon as my feet touch the ground and vomit up everything from the past hour. My head is still spinning as I try to stand up and get rid of this disgusting taste from my mouth. I know that I am far from presentable, but once Lily has drunk the potion, she won't care how I look. I will be perfect in every way to her, just as she is to me now. I dust myself off and manage to make my way over to the Potter Cottage.

_Lily will be mine. I'll prove them all wrong._

I step through the gate and see debris everywhere. The front door of the home is completely torn off and across the yard. I continue up the steps and into the living room. I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I see what lies before me.

James Potter is dead.

A cackle bubbles up inside me and escapes my lips as I walk towards the body, examining him and his surroundings. The look of horror on his face and terror in his open, hazel eyes makes me laugh even harder. There is no wand anywhere to be found. The poor bloke didn't stand a chance.

"You deserved this, you know," I say as I continue to stare into his empty, unseeing eyes. "You bullied me and made me the laughing stock of Hogwarts. I lost my best friend and only love because of you. I would've never called her a Mudblood that day if…" I let my sentence trail off. It's all in the past and my tormenter and enemy is dead. This is my revenge for those seven hellish years.

I spit at his glasses, watching as the goo oozes across his left frame and slowly slides onto his cheek. "You disgust me, Potter. Even in death."

I finally leave the body and continue my search for Lily, screaming her name from wall to wall, waiting for her to answer, to say anything. There is no answer though. There is only silence.

I feel fear in the pit of my stomach. Why isn't she answering?

"Lily!" I scream even louder, running from room to room, slamming doors in the process. "Lily Evans! Where are you?"

I hush. There is a sound I can faintly make out. It's a… It sounds like…

Crying.

There is a baby crying.

_Oh no._

I run towards the direction of the noise, pleading silently to Merlin that my fears and worries are not true.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, Merlin, please no._

The crying is coming from the nursery, and the door is gone from this room as well. I step in and see that the body of Lily Evans is sprawled out on the floor and facing her son's crib.

My fears and worries are correct.

How could this have happened? The Dark Lord promised me Lily would be safe. He promised to only take Potter and son. He promised to spare Lily's life…

Could I really have been so ignorant to believe he would keep this important promise?

The crying is getting louder. I turn and see the baby standing in his crib, very much alive and exercising his lungs. Harry James Potter. Everything about him screams James Potter, all the way down to his messy jet black hair

_Why isn't he dead?!_

"SHUT UP!" I scream at the baby, rushing towards him and grabbing him in a swift. I am drunk, heartbroken, and angry to the point of seeing red. I don't know how, but this snot-filled imbecile is the cause of his mother's death. The lightning bolt scar fresh upon his forehead gives me this impression. He _will _die, and I will be the one to make sure of it.

I ignore his screams and point my wand at his scar. _Come on Severus. It's just two little words. Avada Kedevra._

But there is one thing and one thing only that stops me. His piercing green eyes.

While everything else about this boy screams James Potter, his eyes are the only part of him that says he is Lily Evans' son. Those are Lily's eyes staring back at me.

I set the baby back down in his crib and fall to the floor, my cries just as loud as his. I pound the floor and begin throwing toys. "It's not fair!" I scream. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!"

I take the potion from my pocket once again and throw it across the room, watching the liquid splash and slide down the wall. I crawl over to Lily and hold her lifeless body against mine, rocking back and forth and sobbing louder than ever. The smells of white lilies, fields of grass and hay, and Chocoballs fill the room, bringing back the only childhood memories worth remembering.

This wasn't how our first meeting in years was supposed to go.

I am supposed to be better off dead without her, not the other way around. But now… Now I have nothing. Nothing at all.

I am nothing.


End file.
